Luki x Luke
by kagaminerintochan
Summary: Luki and Luke are brothers. Luki is Luke's math teacher. When Luki suddenly starts acting up, it's up to Luke to find out what's wrong.


"Luki, wake up."

"Shut up already... God..."

The blanket was yanked off of the pinkette, making him groan and kick at the imposter, which just so happened to be Luke, his little brother. Luke was MUCH younger than Luki, however, being quite mature and tough, he simply shrugged it off before promptly grabbing Luki's foot and pulling him out of bed.

To be exact, Luke was 8 years younger than Luki. He was the only "Megurine" child who had red hair and green streaks. Luki, Luka, Lulu and Lin all had pink hair. Luna, who was just a tad younger than Luka, had blue hair, but Luke was entirely different from them.

Luka and Luki were the eldest, being 20. More correctly, Luki was older by 5 hours. They were both born on January 30th. Luna was the third oldest, being 18. Lulu and Lin were both 14.

A year after Lin and Lulu (who were fraternal twins) were born, the Megurine's parents got divorced and then the mom (their custody parent) died. Gumaiyen, the Megurine's dad (even though he had green hair), took them in and remarried to Akaiko Shion, and when Lulu and Lin were 2, Gumaiyen and Akaiko had Luke, who was the most adorable baby the girls had ever seen. Luki, however, was just glad that there was another boy in the house.

However, as the kids grew up, Luki felt neglected because, like most kids, the attention was being focused on the youngest three. He hated it.

Nowadays, the two completely hated each other. Well, Luki didn't hate him, but he didn't want Luke to know that.

"Really? You could've killed me!" Luki pouted, getting up and rubbing his eyes. "Get out of my room... or you'll be flashed." He threatened.

"Not like you even HAVE a big penis, anyways." Luke countered, before cackling as Luki glared at him and leaving.

"Luke got you goooood." Luka commented, poking her head in. "Though that's QUITE the understatement."

"Can you get out already?"

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuse meeeeeeeee, captain Snooty." The door was promptly closed and he sighed in content, locking the door before changing out of his boxers and shirt into a clean pair of boxers, jeans, and a grey shirt that was slightly loose around his torso. He then pulled on socks and went into the bathroom to do his hair, making it into the usual sexy style, before pulling on his shoes and going downstairs.

Unfortunately for Luke, Luki was his 1st period teacher, so he saw him every day. Luke was in 6th grade, and no one knew that they were brothers but some could guess from the facial features and style of hair.

Even though Luki hated math, he felt a bit proud that Luke was in Advanced math, and Luki got to teach it to him. Of course, Luki thought that 7th grade math and Algebra were some of the easiest things in the world, but he took it easy on the 6th graders' minds. They were currently doing scientific notation, which he knew irritated Luke because he learned all of it last year, thanks to Luki, but he had told him already that some of the kids might be in advanced math but didn't know scientific notation.

"Ready?" Luki asked his brother, sitting on the stairs so he could pull on his shoes. He drove Luke to school every day, since he was his teacher, and whenever he was sick then Lin (who was older than Lulu by a day and was as mature as Luna, the most mature person other than the parents in the house), who was actually able to drive a car, drove him to school. She even had a license... don't ask.

"BEEN ready." Luke huffed, stuffing the last of his pop-tart into his mouth before getting up and pulling his backpack on.

"Good." Luki responded, before opening the door and allowing Luke to leave befre waving to his sisters and closing the door behind himself, unlocking the car. "Get iiiiiin." Luki said, plopping in his seat and slamming the door as Luke did the same, then they both put their seatbelts on and Luki started driving to the school.

"So, any girls you like?" Luki askd casually.

"E-Eh..." Luki glanced over and saw Luke was blushing. _He must... he's blushing._

"... A guy..."

Luki was EXTREMELY glad that there were no cars behind him, and he braked so hard he choked on his seatbelt.

"A-A guy?" He asked.

"S-Shut up. I knew you would only laugh at me for it..."

"N-No, I won't. Just..."

They were at a light, which had just turned red, and he sat there for a minute, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hardly they turned white.

"... Are they a good friend?" He asked, having paled a bit.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just... make sure they treat you good... and that you know they'll be a good boyfriend." He advised the boy. Luke finally looked at him, concern overriding when he realized that was the first advice Luki had ever given him about relationships. Then, seeing his skin, he felt even more concerned.

"Luki... are you okay?" He asked. "Green light."

"Oh, thank you-Y-Yeah... I'm... I'm fine." He began driving again, turning into the school parking lot and parking. He turned off the car and stepped out shakily before walking in with Luke. And then-

"Luke! Luki! How are my favorite Megurine's?" A familiar voice called, yet Luki didn't dare look.

"Mr. Sakine!" Luke said happily, waving at Meito. Luki took a few deeps breaths before looking up at Meito, tensing a bit. Meito noticed the tense and a smirk appeared on his face as he walked over.

"Luke... go to my classroom." Luki said quietly.

"But Nii-san, I-"

"Now." He repeated in a steely voice. Luke hesitated before walking away, pretending to go downstairs but actually peeking around the corner.

"What's wrong?" Meito asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You wish." Luki said softly, narrowing his eyes.

"Aww, that's too bad." Meito said, then slid a finger underneath Luki's chin. "What's happened to you? You were always so quiet, but now you're just obnoxious."

_Obnoxious...?_ Luke thought. _What does he mean?_

"What do you want from me?" Luki asked, moving his hand away calmly. "I don't want anything that has to do with you. Just please, leave me alone..."

Meito smirked and chuckled. "I just wanted to annoy you." He said in a sing-song voice, before patting his cheek rather harshly and leaving.

Luki sighed and Luke quietly made his way downstairs as Luki started walking to his classroom, then started to get everything ready.

"Do you have any homework to finish?" He asked, obviously a bit irritated.

"No." Luke said quietly.

"Alright..."

They were silent for a long time, up to the bell ringing.

"Go put your backpack in your locker." He murmered, leaving the class with Luke. Luki stood at his post which was right in front of his class, and Luke put his stuff in his locker, which was right next to the door before sitting back at his seat in the class.

He couldn't help but notice that Luki was VERY tense... and had been ever since his encounter with Meito.


End file.
